Zelveria
This language is a fanmade dialect of Hymmnos Language from the game, Ar Tonelico. The Zelveria dialect is used by the sever called "Zelvir Falia." =About Zelveria= Zelveria dialect is invented by the certain group of people from the First Era. This group of people try to make a song server for themselves, too, after hearing about the Ar Tonelico project. The new song server, "Zelvir Falia," is born and uses mainly Zelveria dialect with additional support for Standard, Ancient Metafalss, Sol Cluster note, too. The strong point of this dialect is that it can express complicated, or mixed feelings at the same time. Interesting facts ' '- '''When this dialect is sung, the lyrics glyph will also fly around the singer and engulf her in it. - There are special priestresses in the city of Laflensia who can use the special "Zelveria Amplifier." When the Zelveria dialect is sung, these priestresses would call the lyrics glyph to them and translate it from "verbal language" into the "body language." To simplify this, these special priestresses can dance to the Zelveria song to amplify its effect! Zelvir Falia The special Song Server that isolated itself from the rest of the world. The name Zelvir Falia means "Silver Wings" in the Zelveria dialect. The administrator for this server is Evalia. She is an Origin type. When the Grathnode Inferia was about to start, Evalia used the Song Server, Zelvir Falia, and took the city of Laflensia, where the Zelvir Falia is located, up into the sky. Now, Zelvir Falia works as both a Song Server and the city supporter. Around the city of Laflensia is a barrier brought up by Zelvir Falia to protect the city and to hide it from the rest of the world. The area range of this server is limited to only Laflensia and all reyvateils in this city are all compatible to this server. If a reyvateil from this city travel around the world, Zelvir Falia will automatically transfer the information about this reyvateil to Ar Tonelico and has her switch her song server temporary. On the other hand, if a reyvateil from outside come to the city, the capacity of using song magic will decrease because of the barrier around the city. Even though the Zelvir Falia can act as a relay station for Ar Tonelico, it will focus on the Zelveria dialect more than anything else. The appearance of this server is distinguished by its white wings that folded around the server itself. More interesting things, Zelvir Falia has its sub-server. It's not actually a sub-server, but a supported server. Inside the city of Laflensia located 6 temples around the city. These temples stored their own server inside. Because Zelvir Falia itself floated on a high altitude from the city ground, these 6 sub-servers are used as relay stations, city supporter and amplifiers. Some sub-server is a energy producer, and some is a water producer. All of them receive energy from Zelvir Falia and send them back, too, in some occasion. Laflensia Laflensia is a city that floated alone in the sky, hidden from other places. The people have a very strong spiritual and elemental belief. The 6 sub-server of Zelvir Falia are referred to as "temples." Each of them represent their own power and element. The head Priestess of each sub-servers is the administrator reyvateil. This position can be inherited through a ritual, but most of them are very strictly Pure-blooded Beta type, so they don't inherit it that often. The leader of this city, similar to Metafalss, has two person: a social leader, and a spiritual leader. The social leader is referred to, sometimes, as a human leader, while the spiritual leader is also sometimes referred to as a reyvateil leader. The two are very harmonized since the human one need to be selected by the reyvateil leader and they related to each other as a family, so they are very closed. The social leader needs to deal with social and politics. He/she is like a normal government leader while the spiritual leader acts as a holy priestess to interact with the mother goddess, Evalia. After the Ascension of the city to the sky, the Goddess planned things out and isolated herself in the main server, Zelvir Falia, in the high sky. Also, the head priestesses of each 6 temples are directly under the Holy priestess of the city. =Grammar= Now, let's see some grammar! Simple sentence in this dialect: Verb + E.S. + O + C Every sentences have "I" as a fixed subject just like normal Hymmnos. The emotion part is the trick. It comes after verb, and can come in any length of cluster, too. This is the main part about this dialect since it can express much feelings in one line. Here's the Emotion table. example: Hyayayerara = I'm more excited than happier than very concentrate to sing. hya - to sing More than that, '''emotions can be added to the nouns, too. hyeme - song Hyaye hyemeye = I'll happily sing a song of happiness. Adding New Subject The use of other subjects can be used like this... E.S. + di + new subject + verb + E.S. +... Like... Yeya di Kairi_Key hyaraye hyeme = I'm happy and relaxed that Kairi_Key happily and concentratedly sings a song. di - subject indicator. The "to" and "for" is used like this.. Hyara til yor - I concentratedly sing to you. Hyara xon yor - I concentratedly sing for you. til - to (this "to" is same as "tes" in normal dialect.) xon - for Using Bare Verb We can change verb into noun by use the bare verb. hilia - hear, listen (depends on the emotions) Hiliayayu hya = I calmly and unconciously hear a singing. Ownership Indication To indicate the ownership of noun is similar to normal dialect. hyeme oz roze - song of love roze hyeme - love song Negative Form Negative form is done by adding "ze" in front of words. Ze hyarare - I don't sing concentratedly and anxiously. Desirative Form Desirative form is done by adding "shiv" after the verb. Hyaye shiv - I want to sing happily. Passive Voice Passive voice '''can be inverted from the normal verb by adding "vis" in front of the verb. Ye hyeme vis hyaye = The song is happily sung. Time and Tense Indication We can '''tell time in Zelveria by adding words. hyaye pras = I sang, or I have sung. hyaye ivi = I will sing. The "ivi" is used to emphasize on the "future time," or "the far future." Normal verbs can give the meaning of future tense, too. Invitative Form Normally, all sentence begin with "I," but this rule offer you to the invitative form of "Let's" by adding "Xa" in front of the verb. Hyaye = I sing (in happiness) Xa hyaye! = Let's sing! =Dictionary= Category:Languages Category:Hymmnos Dialects Category:Musical Dialects